hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Forks,Washington
Dear god, where do I begin with this? Okay first of all, Forks is a real place. In Washington and guess what? There are no vampires, shocking. It's obvious you did no reasearch on this place and simply went off of it becuase of a book/movie you saw. Forks is not very interesting period, it's a small town with nothing really to do. But that's besides the point, I understand that you based it off of the the books setting however because this is a real place you '''can not '''base it off. You must do real research on this place becuase it is real. Anyway onto my second problem the way you describe how he looks. I know that in the series it is said that the vampires there are attractive, to bring in prey or something or the other however saying that he is so handsome that one can't look away or forget him seems a bit...bad. Make him attractive if you'd like however I would recommend that you don't word it like that. As even I have trouble remembering what the people in Twilight looked like, plus I'm sure someone would find him unattractive as people have different tastes. Also if he drinks animal blood then his eyes would be a yellow instead of a red yes? ((Even though he should be human)) As for his personality I don't know too much about forks however I don't think he'd be a complete loner or whatever and him being rivals with Romania makes no sense at all. Forks has no relations with Romania and Romania, a country, would not be hanging around a small town in America. Plus Romania is not a vampire he just has pointy teeth. Now onto his ablities he is MUCH to over powered, having every single ablitiy seems over kill if you ask me. However I am not going to go into too much detail on that just know that if he does have powers he shouldn't have every single one in the book. Now the relationships other then America make no sense at all, he wouldn't have any relations with North Korea, Romania or Bugaria because he is a small little town. He wouldn't be attending the U.N. metings at all. He just wouldn't know them personally and the countries wouldn't know him personally either. Now then, with the vampire relationships, if he isn't related ot the Cullens it doesn't make sense he would have their last names. As for the others I don't know too much about so I can't really say. Over all this Oc isn't terrible but it needs A LOT of work, first don't make him a vampire, this is a real place we're talking about, two don't make him too powerful, three make him attractive but not like the most handsome and sexy person one has ever seen, four make his relations with others make sense he wouldn't have anything to do with countries. Do your reasearch on Forks, that is all.